When the Children cry
by Elias Mirror
Summary: Der Krieg ist gewonnen, doch hat er viele Leben gekostet. Hogwarts, die Zuflucht so vieler Hexen und Magier, war zum Großteil zerstört worden. Eines Nachts stand eine Einsame Seele auf dem letzten noch stehenden Turm des einst so stolzen Schlosses, seine


When the Children cry

So, dies ist ein Geburtstags-One-Shot für meine liebe, süße KleinerStubentiger, die heute (also am 10.10.) ihren 18. feiert.

_jubel_

Feier ordentlich, bis die Wände wackeln! Auf dass noch viele solche Tage folgen mögen!

_lach_

Aber jetzt Schluss mit dem Quatsch, kommen wie erst einmal zu den Formalitäten.

**Titel:** When the Children cry

**Autor:** Meine Wenigkeit

**Kapitelanzahl:** 1/1 (logisch, ne?)

**Summery:** Der Krieg ist gewonnen, doch hat er viele Leben gekostet. Hogwarts, die Zuflucht so vieler Hexen und Magier, war zum Großteil zerstört worden. Eines Nachts stand eine Einsame Seele auf dem letzten noch stehenden Turm des einst so stolzen Schlosses, seine Stimme erzählt von Schmerz und Leid, aber auch von Hoffnung und Neuanfang. Zwei weitere einsame Seelen hörten ihn und beschlossen zu versuchen das Leid durch ein kleines ‚Spiel' zu lindern.

**Disclaimer: **alles JKR, ich leih mir die Charaktere und die Kulisse darum nur aus, um mich so richtig damit auszutoben und muss sie hinterher leider wieder zurückgeben… Auch das Lied zu Anfang gehört leider nicht mir, auch wenn ich es mir noch so sehr versuche einzureden. Das Lied heißt (genau wie die Story) ‚When the Children cry' und stammt von der Band ‚White Lion'.

**Rating:** Weiß nicht, schwanke so zwischen P 16-Slash und P 18-Slash…

**Paring:** nicht einer (geht ja schlecht XD), auch nicht zwei, sondern drei! Vorhang auf für Draco, Blaise und Harry!

**Warnungen:** Nicht nur, dass ich euch hier Slash (Mann x Mann… x Mann) vorsetze, nein, es muss natürlich auch noch die erste Slash-Story sein, die ich schreibe! Ich hoffe mir ist es gelungen und dem ein oder anderen wird dabei auch etwas räusper warm werden…

Aber nun genug Gelabert, viel Spaß mit

When the Children cry

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht lag schützend über dem alten Schloss, welches schon so viel überstanden hatte, so viele hat kommen und gehen sehen, verbarg die Zeichen des Krieges vor all denen, die zurück geblieben waren. Trotz dessen, dass das Ende dieses Krieges zu Gunsten der Bewohner dieses Schlosses, Hogwarts wie es liebevoll genannt wurde, ausgefallen war, konnten sie sich doch nicht richtig freuen.

Ein Großteil ihrer Zuflucht war zerstört worden, viele mussten ihr Leben lassen, und noch mehr blieben allein zurück, verloren in Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Kaum mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler der einst so stolzen Schule für junge Hexen und Magier war zurück gekehrt um so weiter zu leben, wie zuvor, um einen neuen Anfang zu wagen.

Auf dem letzten noch stehenden Turm hob sich kaum die dunkle Siluette des Jungen ab, der das Unmögliche möglich gemacht hatte und sie von der Schreckensherrschaft dessen befreit hatte, der sie alle ins Unglück gestürzt hatte.

Seine schwarzen Roben verbargen die Spuren seines Sieges über den dunklen Lord, verbargen die vielen Narben und zum Teil noch nicht ganz verheilten Wunden, die dieser ihm zugefügt hatte.

Seine dunkle Stimme durchbrach die stille der Nacht, sprach von Trauer, aber auch Hoffnung.

_Little child dry your crying eyes  
How can I explain the fear you feel inside  
Cause you were born into this evil world  
Where man is killing man and no one knows just why  
What have we become just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed you must build again_

Wie Balsam strich die langsame, melankolische Melodie über die verletzten Seelen, verschafften wenigstens ein wenig Linderung.

_When the children cry let them know we tried  
Cause when the children sing then the new world begins_

Die matten Smaragde des Jungen wanderten über die im Dunkeln verborgene Landschaft, wo noch vor wenigen Wochen das reinste Chaos geherrscht hatte.

_Little child you must show the way  
To a better day for all the young  
Cause you were born for all the world to see  
That we all can live with love and peace  
No more presidents and all the wars will end  
One united world under God_

Der Wind frischte auf, zerzauste das schwarze Haar nur noch mehr. Blasse Haut kam zum Vorschein.

_When the children cry let them know we tried  
Cause when the children sing then the new world begins_

_What have we become just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed you must build again  
No more presidents and all the wars will end  
One united world under God_

Sein Blick blieb an einer großen, runden Steinplatte hängen, die in der nähe des Sees in den Boden eingelassen worden war. Dort, wo all die Namen der gefallenen eingemeißelt waren, wurden eben diese geehrt. Namen wie Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und noch so viele andere.

_When the children cry let them know we tried  
When the children fight let them know it ain't right  
When the children pray let them know the way  
Cause when the children sing then the new world begins_

Eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange, glitzerte leicht im schwachen Licht des schmalen Sichelmondes und doch umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln seine Mundwinkel, als er die letzten Zeilen des Liedes sang, das Lied, welches seinem gebrochenem Herzen etwas Linderung versprach.

Nun war er alleine.

Seine Freunde waren ebenfalls in diesem sinnlosen Krieg gefallen.

Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, als er sich von der Brüstung abstieß und langsam auf die Tür zuschritt. Es wurde Zeit mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen und ein neues Leben anzufangen.

Er blickte nicht zurück, stieg in gemäßigtem Tempo die vielen Stufen hinab, immer darauf bedacht keinen falschen Schritt zu machen und so zu fallen.

Wenig weit entfernt sahen sich zwei junge Männer an. Sie hatten die dunkle und doch verführerisch wirkende Stimme gehört und haben ihr gelauscht, wurden von ihr aus den Kerkern des Schlosses gelockt. Schnell hatten diese beiden erkannt, wer dort sang.

Entschlossen sahen sturmgraue Augen in honigfarbene. Sie würden ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen, auch wenn man das von ihnen wohl am wenigsten erwarten würde. Leise schlichen sie näher an die Gestalt heran, die gerade den Korridor betreten hatte.

„Potter!" Erschrocken wandte Harry sich der schnarrenden Stimme zu, die ihn so eben gerufen hatte und erkannte, wer sich dort im Schatten aufhielt.

„Malfoy" erwiderte er. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit?"

Draco näherte sich ihm mit der Eleganz einer Raubkatze auf der Jagt, sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar für Harry, hatte er ihn doch nie anders als höhnisch oder spöttisch gesehen. Nun wirkte der Silberblonde eher… anziehend und verführerisch auf ihn, fast so als versuche er mit ihm zu flirten.

„Mhm… ich weiß nicht, Harry." Schnurrte er leicht, so dass dem angesprochenen ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken rann. Das wurde nun doch etwas unheimlich.

„Ich habe heute keine Lust auf deine Spielchen, Malfoy." Stellte er trocken fest und wich einige Schritte zurück, doch er kam nicht weit, denn er stieß gegen die breite Brust von Blaise, welcher ihm frech grinsend seine Arme um die Taille schlang und ihn einfach näher an sich ran zog.

„Aber wir spielen doch so gerne mit dir, Harry…" raunte ihm nun auch noch der Halbitaliener ins Ohr und ließ Harry erschaudern. „Was…?" weiter kam er nicht, denn nun stand Draco direkt vor ihm, näher als je zuvor und legte ihm verführerisch lächelnd einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„sch… komm und spiel mit uns, Harry"

Die Hand strich ihm federleicht über den Kiefer, fuhr sanft den Hals hinab und über Harrys Schlüsselbein, während sich andere Hand des Silberblonden auf seinen Rücken schlich und dort zum liegen kam. Doch auch Blaise war auch nicht untätig, seine Hände strichen über den flachen Bauch und über die Hüften des Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry japste erschrocken auf, als er die Lippen des Halbitalieners in seinem Nacken spürte, die Zähne die leicht daran knabberten und die Zunge die entschuldigend über die misshandelte Stelle leckte.

„Entspann dich Harry…" das raue Flüstern Dracos ließ ihn seine smaragdenen Seelenspiegel schließen und einfach genießen. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm, wurde aber von den weichen Lippen verschluckt, welche sich auf die seinen gelegt hatten.

Dracos Hände wanderten zu der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes und knöpften es langsam auf, liebkosten die freigelegte Haut mit sanften Streicheleinheiten. Ein Bein schob sich zwischen seine Oberschenkel und rieb sich verlangend an ihm.

Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als er die erwachenden Erregungen der anderen beiden durch den störenden Stoff der Hosen spürte. Harry gab sich ihnen vollkommen hin, entfernte das Hemd des Silberblonden und zog Blaise näher an sich heran. Langsam ließ er seine Hüfte kreisen und freute sich über das Keuchen und Stöhnen seiner beiden Verführer.

Sie wollten spielen?

Bitte, dann spielte er mit ihnen!

Draco gab die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen wieder frei, wanderte mit seinem Mund immer tiefer, knabberte, leckte und saugte an der leicht vernarbten Haut.

Blaise spielte währenddessen mit dem Verschluss von Harrys Hose, strich immer wieder wie zufällig über die Beule, die sich dort abzeichnete und genoss es, wie Harry sich stöhnend an ihm fest hielt.

Sein Blick wanderte anzüglich über die sonst gebräunte, jetzt aber eher blasse Haut des Gryffindor, sog jedes einzelne Detail in sich auf und merkte kaum, wie er sich immer stärker an ihm rieb.

Mit einem Ruck zog er die Hose seines Vordermanns herunter und packte ihn an den Hüften.

Himmel, wenn das so weiter ging würde er kommen noch bevor er überhaupt seine eigene Hose los war!

Wie als hätte Harry diesen Gedanken gehört griff er nun nach hinten, tastete blind nach dem Verschluss der Hose unter seinen Fingern. Hart stöhnte der Halbitaliener auf, als Harry seine harte Erregung streifte und verbiss sich in dessen Schulter.

Harry keuchte und zog den Silberblonden zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich nach oben. Die Zunge des Slytherin drang ungeniert in den fremden Mund ein, plünderte die Höhle leidenschaftlich und focht einen feuchtheißen Kampf mit dessen Wächterin aus, den niemand zu gewinnen schien.

Blaise Hose landete mittlerweile auf dem Boden und wo Dracos hin verschwunden war blieb wohl ein Rätsel für die drei. Blaise Finger verschwanden in Harrys Shorts, massierten den festen Hintern und umkreisten sanft dessen Muskelring, bevor er vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang.

Harry brach den Kuss ab, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, Draco nutzte seine Chance und knabberte an den Hals des Löwen, markierte ihn.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das, was sie hier mit seinem persönlichen Erzfeind trieben, so erregend sein könnte.

Die letzten Hüllen fielen, sie vergaßen ganz, dass sie sich noch immer in einem öffentlichen Korridor befanden, doch die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden gab ihnen trotz allem nur einen weiteren Kick. Dem ersten Finger in Harry waren bald schon ein zweiter und dann ein dritter gefolgt, Draco hatte um ihn herum gegriffen, um seinem Freund die selbe Prozedur zu Teil werden zu lassen.

Harrys Hände krallten sich unterdessen abwechselnd in den Haaren der anderen beiden fest, nicht entscheiden könnend wer ihm mehr Halt geben konnte. Er rieb sich weiter an dem Silberblonden, immer lauter werdende Laute der Lust erfüllten die Gänge des Schlosses.

Letztendlich entzogen sich die Finger aus den jeweiligen Körpern, ein erwartungsvolles Zittern ließ die erhitzten Jungen erbeben, als Blaise seinen Vordermann zu sich umdrehte und auch schon langsam und darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu verletzen in Harry eindrang,

Draco unterdessen wanderte um die beiden ineinander verschlungenen Körper herum und positionierte sich hinter dem Halbitaliener, wartete bis dieser sich in Harry bewegte und immer fester in ihn zu stoßen begann, bevor er selbst mit einem schnellen, schmerzlosen Stoß in ihm verschwand und sich dem immer wilder werdendem Rhythmus der Leidenschaft anpasste.

Blaise wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, vor sich hatte er den Löwen, der ihm bereits eines seiner Beine um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte und so auch Dracos Tempo immer weiter anzog und hinter ihm war eben dieser Blondschopf, der unter seinem und Harrys gekeuchten und gestöhnten Anfeuerungen seine 'Schlange' immer wieder in ihm versenkte.

Die Bewegungen wurden hektischer, unkontrollierter und die Welle des Orgasmus erwischte Blaise mit voller Wucht und riss auch Harry mit.

Mit extasischen Schreien kamen die Beiden, stöhnten und keuchten aber noch weiter, da Draco noch nicht ganz fertig war und noch weiter in den willigen Körper vor ihm stieß.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken kam auch er mit einem leisen Schrei auf den Lippen, einen Moment standen sie noch dort in der Dunkelheit, bevor sie auseinander glitten und auf dem Boden zusammensackten.

Keuchend versuchte Harry seine fünf Sinne wieder zu sammeln und setzte sich leicht auf, sah zu den beiden Slytherin, ein freches Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel und das Leben schien in seine smaragdenen Augen zurückgekehrt zu sein.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte öfter mit euch spielen."

Sein Atem normalisierte sich nach und nach wieder, einen Moment sahen sie sich alle in die Augen, das Grinsen war nicht aus Harrys Gesicht gewichen, Draco stand ihm in dieser Sache in nichts nach und Blaise gluckste amüsiert. „Immer wieder gerne… Harry."

_**THE END**_

So, das wars erstmal. Wenn ihr euch schon mal bis hier hin vorgekämpft habt, würde es mich sehr freuen eure Meinung davon zu lesen

Wen es interessiert, für den habe ich hier noch die Übersetzung des Liedtextes vom Anfang:

_Kleines Kind, trockne deine weinenden Augen,  
wie kann ich Deine inneren Ängste erklären?  
Denn Du wurdest in diese böse Welt hineingeboren,  
wo Menschen Menschen töten, und niemand gerade weiß warum.  
Sieh, was wir geworden sind und was wir getan haben,  
alles was wir zerstört haben, musst Du wieder aufbauen._

_Wenn die Kinder weinen, lass sie wissen, wir haben es versucht,  
denn wenn die Kinder singen, dann beginnt eine neue Welt._

_Kleines Kind, Du musst den Weg zu einem besseren Tag zeigen,  
für die jungen.  
Denn Du wurdest geboren, damit die ganze Welt sieht,  
daß wir mit Liebe und Frieden leben können.  
Keine Präsidenten mehr und all die Kriege werden enden,  
eine vereinigte Welt unter Gott._

_Wenn die Kinder weinen, lass sie wissen, wir haben es versucht,  
denn wenn die Kinder singen, dann beginnt eine neue Welt._

_Was ist aus uns geworden? Sieh, was wir getan haben,  
alles was wir zerstört haben, musst du wieder aufbauen.  
Keine Präsidenten mehr und die Kriege werden enden  
eine vereinigte Welt unter Gott._

_Wenn die Kinder weinen, lass sie wissen, wir haben es versucht,  
wenn die Kinder kämpfen, lass sie wissen, es ist nicht richtig  
wenn die Kinder beten, lass sie den weg erkennen  
denn wenn die Kinder singen, beginnt eine neue Welt_

lg Felan


End file.
